Naruto- The Konoha Yellow Flash Is Reborn
by The Super Author
Summary: The Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze saves his village by sealing the nine tails in his son. Naruto Uzumaki grows up as an orphan but things take turns for the best when he finds a hidden power. Naruto , Sasuke, Sakura and the rest of his friends take an epic journey in Konoha. Pairings are made later.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto- The Konoha Yellow Flash Reborn

Hey guys this is my first story and it will take place between Naruto becoming a genin and his mysterious departure anyways enjoy the first chapter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A voice screams out "Aghhhhhhhhhh" whilst another voice says "It's okay Kushina i'm here for you". Kushina screams out again "Minato-kun", silence enters the room and after a few seconds is broken by a crying sound. "Oh Minato-kun look at him he is so cute, he has your hair but my face and Naruto does fit him but i hope he doesn't like ramen so much that he names his child after a topping". Minato responds "It was a coincidence really". Kushina starts laughing "I'm only teasing but it is a good name and he will be great man one day". "It's a shame you won't see him become one"

Everyone present turned to the source of the voice to find a masked man in a cloak. Minato scowls at the masked mans"Who the hell are you". The masked man responds "You don't need to know but give up Kushina and i shall let you live". Minato says "And what makes you think i will give up my wife". The masked man sighs" See the room it is surrounded with explosive tags i can set them off now but if you give up your life i won't. Minato was about to argue but Kushina interrupted "It's okay Minato-kun just make sure Naruto is steps back as he watches the mask man take his wife and disappear.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minato teleports to his house to drop off Naruto and gets off to find Kushina left on the floor in the forest just outside and it looks like something bad has happened has happened so he teleports her home. As Minato puts on his Hokage robe Kushina says "Wait Minato-kun they extracted the nine tails, Naruto oh thank god you're okay but Minato-kun where are you going" "To save the village sorry Kushina - chan but i need to seal the nine tails in him" Kushina responds "I'm coming with you" .Minato tries to say no but he needs her."Ok but... but be safe because Naruto needs a mother"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Minato appears on Gamabunta, "sorry Gamabunta this will be my last time seeing you but i'm sure a new Uzumaki will be summoning you soon".Gamabunta becomes sort of depressed and says "Well then Minato it was an honour working with youand i hope this child is good enough to be on the contract" They both get to work and lure the nine tails towards them, once he had the kyuubi's attention he shouted "Now Kushina-chan". The nine tails is held down while Minato completes the death reaper seal and the kyuubi is split in half but the nine tails is not in the mood to be sealed in a little baby so he raises his nail and sends it towards Naruto. Minato and Kushina jump in the way and are harmed by the nail as they only have less thatn a minute before their death. "Kushina-chan do you have any words for Naruto". Kushina nods "Naruto grow big and strong ; eat a lot; make a lot of friends and enjoy life and you probably will get Minato-kun's cravings for Naruto" they both laugh at the comment. Minato gasps and says "Everything your mother said and" Minato gets a viion of a young man wearing black and orange with a konoha headband with orange hair and everyone cheering him on as the Yellow Flash. "I'm sure you'll become a great ninja, friend and hero goodbye my son".

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Author's Note

Well this was a cool chapter to write because i truly love this scene in the anime and i hope you liked it and don't worry the next chapter will be more about the story of Naruto and i will keep some anime moments but some will be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto- The Yellow Flash Reborn

Author's Note

My second chapter and i'm going to introduce my OC so i hope you enjoy and review

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2- The New Generation Born

All the clan heirs were born and there were a odd couple who had a child Jiraiya and Tsunade who had a young girl called Kushina because they were saved by Kushina and if she hadn't been there their little baby girl wouldn't be alive. Also little Obito was born from a distant cousin of Fugaku and another woman from the Uchiha clan. All the clan heirs had been born this year and they were going to be a great generation of shinobi. Jiraiya had been looking after Naruto for quite the time now and he and Kushina were becoming good friends. Naruto had also met Obito on the stree wondering what he was going to do because he was the last Uchiha member(That's what he thought) and he quickly became friends with Naruto. Jiraiya and Tsunade had quickly got a large family so they moved into the Senju estates. Obito then found Sasuke and quickly formed a bond with him and convinced Jiraiya and Tsunade to take him in which in the end they did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a big day for Naruto, Obito and Kushina but they didn't know it. They had been playing when an intruder entered whilst Jiraiya and Tsunade were away and they had a babysitter. Naruto came up behind the intruder and kicked him in the face ,then Obito kicked his legs and Kushina finished it with a quick punch to the face. Then Jiraiya and Tsunade returned "What the hell happened here" , Naruto tried to expplain " A man come in and then i kick him the Obito kick him the Kushina punch him and POW and then we win yay". Tsunade's and Jiraiya's jaw dropped and then they would ask them something very important. "Do you guys wanna become shinobi because after that i'm sure with training you'll be great". The kids cheered and started playing ninja while Jiraiya and Tsunade handled the intruder and sent him to prison for a year.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

All the clan heirs had been applying for the academy and they all got in and they met their teacher a week after they applied and they started class. "Hello everyone i am Iruka Umino but you will all call me Iruka-sensei".Iruka looked at the students and noticed their clans and families except Naruto because he was the last Uzumaki and he has no well know Uzumaki feature. He looks more like the Fourth Hokage than a Uzumaki. Iruka then knew this would be a great class to teach but little did he know how good a prankster Naruto was.

Author's Note

Sorry this is kind of short but don't worry soon it will be much bigger because if i spend too long on this it will feel like filter anyways i probably will have the third chapter by tommorrow or if i'm lucky then today anyways please reviews even if it takes a minute tell me what i should do or improve on that's all see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto- The Konoha Yellow Flash Reborn

Author's Note

Second Chapter already because i want to upload for you guys as much as i can as fast as i can and i've been thinking i'm gonna contine the story and take it as far as i can anyways please review and enjoy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2- The Genin Exams

It was a early morning in Konoha when everyone's favourite knucklehead ninja had woken but for him it wasn't very early. "Oh no oh no i can't be late today, any other day not today". Naruto put his clothes and his goggles on fast and he rushed through the streets of Konoha with a cup of instant ramen. He was sprinting through and he bumped into a certain Hyuuga. "Sorry i'm in a rush i didn't see you there" , then Naruto noticed the Hyuuga was very red. "I-It's o-okay" but the person taking care of the little Hyuuga right now didn't seem to be as kind. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki what's you're name", "I'm Hinata H-Hyuuga".The carer didn't like Hinata making friends with the "Demon brat" "Sorry Hinata but we must leave you are going to be late".Naruto remembered he was late for the academy "Sorry Hinata-chan but i have to go see ya" "B-bye N-Naruto-kun". Once they were out of the blondes hearing range the carer said "Hinata i don't want you making friends with him". Hinata questioned her "Why, he didn't do anything", the carer simply replied "It does not concern you, just do not make friends with him". Hinata looked down with a sad face whilst the carer said "We must leave now Lady Hinata" .The two Hyuugas left leaving Hinata to think what had Naruto done.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sasuke Uchiha can you demonstrate the substitution jutsu , the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu". Sasuke immediately turned into a log of wood and then he made the hand signs "Clone jutsu" and 2 clones appeared who transformed into Iruka-sensei. "Well done Sasuke now Naruto Uzumaki , oh boy ". As Sasuke walked down told Naruto "Try and beat that loser" "Oh i will believe it".(Yep i'm using believe for when he is a genin because it was kind of funny how much he used it) "Now Naruto can you demonstrate the substitution jutsu, the transformation jutsu and the clone jutsu". "Of course i can Iruka sensei but i'm sure i don't need to take the test" Iruka got out of his seat and smacked Naruto in the face but it was a log of wood. Then Naruto tansformed into his sexy jutsu from which Iruka got a nosebleed. "So far so good but now clone jutsu". Naruto made the hand signs and a perfect jounin level shadow clone jutsu came. One of the instructors didn't like the "demon brat" so he said "We asked for a clone not a shadow clone you fail" , "Nice try Iruka cleared it for me since a shadow clone is a type of clone that Uncle Jiraiya ". So then Naruto got his headband and ran out of the room with a sense of pride. Iruka ignored the comment and shouted " Obito Uchiha please come to the exam room". Obito had been waiting for this day, the day he would become a genin. Obito had passed with flying colours and so had Kushina and at the end they all went well everyone except for Naruto as he went to get Ramen with Iruka. But on the way to Ichiraku's, Naruto spotted a dark haired girl watching him so he decided to talk to her. He had snuck up on her from on top of a tree " Hey Hinata-chan did you become a genin". Hinata recovering from the fright and nodded slowly " Y-yes i d-did" " Well so did anyways congratulations". He hugged the Hyuuga but she was so red you could mistake her for a tomato and then she fainted. " Umm Hinata-chan are you okay ". Naruto was confused but he picked her up and took her with him to the ramen shop.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooAuthor's Note

Hey guys i just wanna say that i will be making the chapters bigger each time and that i have only got 1 review in 2 chapters which i'm not complaining about but i want this story to progress and get better but i can only do it with your help so.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
